owarinoseraphfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vampire
, Ferid, Chess, Crowley und Horn.]] Die Vampire (吸血鬼, Kyūketsuki) sind eine unsterbliche Spezies, die, nachdem 90% der Menschheit durch ein Virus ausgelöscht wurden, aus dem Schatten hervortraten, um die Weltherrschaft zu ergreifen und den Rest der Menschheit unter dem Vorwand, sie vor den Apokalyptischen Reitern zu schützen, versklaven. Sie leben in unterirdischen Städten, da sie nur mit bestimmten Geräten das Sonnenlicht überleben können. Sie werden von einer Aristokratie aus Adligen, die auch Vorfahren genannt werden, regiert, deren oberste Instanz der Rat der Vorfahren ist und die sich in einem ewigen Machtkampf befinden. Außerdem scheint es für verschiedene Ländern Könige zu geben, die als eine Art Gouverneur fungieren. Sie halten nicht viel von Menschen und bezeichnen sie herabsetzend als Vieh. Sie werden von der Kaiserlichen Armee bekämpft . Aussehen Vampire sind exquisit schöne Kreaturen mit Reißzähnen, spitzen Ohren und roten, leeren Augen mit elyptischen Pupillen; Allerdings haben Vampire Methoden, ihre Erscheinungen zu ändern. Zum Beispiel, Saitō hat normale Ohren und trägt farbige Kontaktlinsen, um seine roten Augen zu verbergen. Ihr Blut ist feucht und schwarz, aber im Anime ist es rot. Jedoch behalten unvollkommene Vampire, die noch kein menschliches Blut getrunken haben, ihre ursprüngliche Augenfarbe und ihre Ohren verändern sich nicht. Lediglich ihre Form der Zähne verändert sich. Sie haben keine Körperwärme, Puls oder körperliche Ausscheidungen, da ihr Stoffwechsel völlig aufgehört hat und niemals altern wird. Vampire tragen oft weiße oder lilane Roben, die Kleidung der Adligen kann stark abweichen. Natur Nachdem ein Mensch Vampirblut getrunken hat, verlieren sie ihre Emotionen, bis nur noch die größten Bestandteile ihrer Persönlichkeiten neben ihrem ewigen Durst nach Blut bleiben; Sie haben auch keine sexuellen Wünsche oder irgendwelche anderen Wünsche, abgesehen von dem Verlangen, Blut zu trinken. Wegen ihres Verlustes an Emotionen und Wünschen versuchen viele Vampire, sich an etwas zu interessieren, um ihre ewige Langeweile abzustoßen, aber Vampire, die sich mit etwas anderem als Blut beschäftigen, gelten als exzentrisch. Krul Tepes und Ferid Bathory gelten als exzentrisch und Mikaela Hyakuya sogar noch mehr. Obwohl sie keine Notwendigkeit haben zu schlafen, können sie dies tun, um eine Pause von der Ewigkeit zu nehmen. Sie schlafen typischerweise zwischen frühen Morgen und Mittag. Es ist unbekannt, wer das angefangen hat. Vampire tun sich oft aus ihrem eigenen Interesse und nicht aus Zuneigung oder Liebe für einander zusammen, und sie haben keine Bedenken, ihre eigenen Verbündeten zu töten, sobald sie ihre menschlichen Gefühle verlieren. Sie können einen Menschen als Begleiter wählen, um die Langeweile der Ewigkeit abzuwehren; Aber viele zeigen eine Abneigung gegen die Ausbreitung ihres Fluches und können versuchen, einen anderen Adligen zu benutzen, um die Person zu verwandeln. Sollten sie einen Vampir selbst verwandeln, so wird dieser Vampir immer viel schwächer sein als sein Meister. Als Hämovore können sie nur Blut trinken und sonst nichts, und je besser das Blut schmeckt, desto stärker ist der Drang, diese Person zu töten. Darüber hinaus schmeckt das menschliche Blut am besten, wenn diese Person im Todeskampf ist. Zuerst können sie sich schuldig fühlen, Menschen zu töten und ihr Blut zu trinken, aber nach Jahrzehnten, wo sie von ihnen getrunken haben, gesehen haben wie die Menschen einander bekriegen und die gleichen Fehler immer wiederholen, betrachten sie sie nur als Beute. Sie können ihren Durst nach Blut für nur höchstens drei Tage widerstehen, bevor sie die Kontrolle verlieren. Einen Menschen zu beißen und leer zutrinken betrachten sie als das größte Vergnügen. Deswegen neigen viele Vampire dazu ihre Beute zu töten. Vampire können auch Vampirblut trinken, aber die Details und Einschränkungen davon wurden noch nicht gezeigt. Das einzige Beispiel ist Mika, der seit vier Jahren von Blut von Krul Tepes gelebt hat, bevor es nicht mehr wirksam war, um seinen Durst zu stillen. Dazu kommt das jeder Vampir instiktiv weiß, dass es verboten ist Vampirblut zu trinken, aber es erscheint ein großes Vergnügen zu sein, dieses natürliche Tabu zu brechen. Ein Vampir, der verhungert, stirbt nicht, sondern wird ein Dämon . Ein Vampir kann auch ein Dämon werden, wenn ihr Herz aus ihrem Körper entfernt wird und kann durch die Rückkehr des Herzens in der Brust des Vampirs verhindert werden. Das Abschneiden eines Vampirs mit normaler Waffe, wird nicht einen Vampir töten, obwohl er den Vampir nicht in der Lage ist, seinen Körper zu benutzen. Wenn ein Vampir getötet wird, werden der Körper zu Asche. Stärken Vampire haben schöne rote Augen mit ellyptischen Pupillen und ein Hauch von Leere in ihnen. Sie können damit im Dunkeln sehen und selbst in kompletter Dunkelheit haben sie keine Probleme jemanden in mehreren hundert Metern zu erkennen. Dazu haben sie spitze Ohren, mit denen sie so gut hören können, dass sie sogar das Krabbeln von Insekten wahrnehmen. Selbst nachdem sie hunderte von Jahren leben, behalten sie ihre junge Erscheinung, egal wie viel Zeit dabei vergangen ist. Dazu werden sie stärker, je länger sie leben. Allgemein sind ihre physischen Fähigkeiten 7-mal höher als bei den Menschen. Vampire sind in jeden physikalischen Aspekt besser und stärker als Menschen. Selbst ihre Arm- und Beinstärke ist nicht eingeschränkt.Sie besitzen eine enorme Selbstheilungskraft, die Wunden in Sekunden heilt und sogar Gliedmaßen wieder anbringt, aber sie nicht neu wachsen lässt. Gewöhnliche Vampire besitzen eine Körperkraft die eben 7-mal höher ist als bei einen Menschen. Allgemein hängt die Macht eines Vampirs von der Qualität des Blutes seines Meister, sowie die eigenen Lebensjahre und Fähigkeiten ab. Selbst das Geschlecht spielt eine Rolle. So behauptet Lest Karr stärker zu sein als Krul Tepes, obwohl beide vom ersten Ahnen verwandelt wurden und beide dritte Ahnen sind, und er 200 Jahre jünger ist. Vampiradlige die das Blut von Ahnen besitzen, haben großen Einfluss in der Vampirwelt. Sie sind den gewöhnlichen Vampiren in allen überlegen und selbst Träger von schwarzen Dämonen Waffen haben in einen eins zu eins Kampf keine Chance. Adlige haben 20 Ränge mit denen eine Anforderung von Stärke und Macht gegeben ist. Selbst innerhalb dieser Ränge kann die Stärke der Ahnen variieren. Vampirwaffen Vampire verwenden zwei Arten von Waffen im Kampf, die gewöhnlichen zweitklassigen Waffen und die mächtigen erstklassigen Waffen, die meist von Ahnen geführt werden. Schwächen * Sonnenlichteinfluss bis UV-Licht entfacht ein Toxin in ihren Körpern, und deshalb müssen Vampire Schutzausrüstung tragen, um diesen Effekt zu neutralisieren. Andernfalls werden sie in Flammen aufgehen. Auch mit der Schutzausrüstung verachten sie das Sonnenlicht, aber sie können es tolerieren. * Tag. Ohne Schutzausrüstung sind Vampire zu müde, um während der Tageszeit zu funktionieren, wie es bei Ferid Bathory in der Geschichte des Vampirs Michaela Buch 2 gezeigt wird . * Sie können getötet werden, wenn ihre Köpfe zerstört werden. Eine Kugel wird den Job nicht machen. * Die verfluchten Waffen, die von der japanischen Kaiser Dämonarmee benutzt werden, beschränken ihre heilenden Fähigkeiten * Ihr Herz zu entfernen, wird sie schwächen und beginnt, sie zu einem Dämon zu machen. * Sie haben einen immensen Stolz und unterschätzen typischerweise ihre menschlichen Gegner oder können sich weigern, mit Vampiren von rivalisierenden Fraktionen zusammenzuarbeiten. Gesetze * Es ist nur Adligen vorbehalten, neue Vampire zu erschaffen. * Das Trinken von Blut von einem anderen Vampir ist tabu. * Es ist innerhalb von Städten nicht erlaubt, Blut direkt aus dem Körper eines Menschen zu trinken. Jedoch werden diese Gesetze durch die Vampirherrscher jeder Stadt bestimmt und können sogar innerhalb des gleichen Landes schwanken. * Das direkte Bluttrinken von Menschen ist verboten, da Vampire dazu neigen zu viel Blut von ihrer Beute zutrinken, sodass sie stirbt. Damit soll das schrumpfen der Menschenpopulation als Nahrung verhindert werden. Allerdings kann man das an der Oberfläche und auf den Schlachtfeld verschleiern, da man dort nicht überwacht wird und die Leichen schneller zu verschwinden sind. * Vampire dürfen keine Versuche mit dem Seraph of the End machen. Falls doch wird man für alle Ewigkeit inhaftiert. * Vor ihrer Ergreifung der Macht durften sie sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen einmischen. * Vampire ist es nicht erlaubt, das Blut eines anderen Vampirs zu benutzen, um einen Menschen zu einem Vampir zu machen. Wenn sie dies tun, werden sowohl der Erschaffer als auch der junge Vampir für alle Ewigkeit gefangen gehalten. Bestrafung * Die schwerste Strafe für einen Vampir ist die Freiheitsstrafe für alle Ewigkeit. Da das Gehirn eines Vampirs sich weiterhin regeneriert, wird der Gefangene für immer nach Blut verlangen, ohne diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen und ohne die Fähigkeit zu sterben. * Eine weitere schwere Strafe für einen mächtigen Vampir ist Folter durch die Sonne. Indem der Vampir dem direkten Sonnenlicht ohne UV-Schutzarmband ausgesetzt wird, wird der Vampir in Flammen aufgehen und vor Schmerz schreien. Gesellschaftsklassen Adlige Vampire werden als "Ahnen" bezeichnet und haben das recht Menschen in Vampire zu verwanden. Ihre physische Stärke hängt von ihrem Rang ab. Wieviele von einem Ahnenrang vertreten sind, hängt von dem Rang selbst ab z.B. es gibt nur einen ersten Ahnen, zwei zweite Ahnen, drei dritte Ahnen usw. Vampire verwandeln nur sehr selten Menschen in andere Vampire, da sie es verabscheuen ihre Anzahl zu vergrößern. Der erste Ahne Der erste Ahne ist der Ursprung der gesamten Rasse. Diejenigen, die von seinem Blut trinken werden zu zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften oder sechsten Ahnen. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie der erste Ahne zum Vampir wurde oder ob er überhaupt schonmal ein Mensch war. Die zweiten Ahnen Die zweiten Ahnen gehören zu den ersten Vampiren und wurden von dem ersten Ahnen verwandelt. Diejenigen, die von ihrem Blut trinken werden zu siebten oder achten Ahnen. Rígr Stafford hat vor langer Zeit seinen Status als zweiten Ahnen aufgegeben und seinen Namen geändert. Die dritten Ahnen Die dritten Ahnen gehören zu den ersten Vampiren und wurden von dem ersten Ahnen verwandelt. Es ist nicht bekannt, was für Ahnen durch deren Blut entstehen können. Die fünften Ahnen Die fünften Ahnen gehören zu den ersten Vampiren und wurden von dem ersten Ahnen verwandelt. Es ist nicht bekannt, was für Ahnen durch deren Blut entstehen können. Die siebten Ahnen Die siebten Ahnen wurden von zweiten Ahnen verwandelt. Diejenigen, die von ihrem Blut trinken werden zu dreizehnten Ahnen. Es ist unklar, was für Ahnen sonst noch durch deren Blut entstehen können. Die zehnten Ahnen Es ist unbekannt, durch was für Ahnen die zehnten verwandelt wurden. Es ist auch nicht bekannt, was für Ahnen durch deren Blut entstehen können. Die dreizehnten Ahnen Die dreizehnten Ahnen wurden von zweiten Ahnen und vom siebten Ahnen verwandelt. Es ist nicht bekannt, was für Ahnen durch deren Blut entstehen können. Crowley_Eusford hat eine Stärke wie den siebten Ahnen. Die fünfzehnten Ahnen Die fünfzehnten Ahnen wurden von dritten Ahnen verwandelt. Es ist nicht bekannt, was für Ahnen durch deren Blut entstehen können. Die siebzehnten Ahnen Es ist unbekannt, durch was für Ahnen die siebzehnten verwandelt wurden. Es entstehen vermutlich gewöhnliche Vampire durch deren Blut. Die neunzehnten Ahnen Die neunzehnten Ahnen wurden von dritten Ahnen verwandelt. Es ist nicht bekannt, was für Ahnen durch deren Blut entstehen können Garde der Vampirstadt Das ist eine Eliteeinheit aus gewöhnlichen Vampiren, die für Adlige arbeiten. Diese Einheit beschützt die Territorien der Vampire und ihr Vieh, sowie fängt dieses ein. Obwohl es aus gewöhnlichen Vampiren besteht, zeichnet es sich durch seine Kampfkraft aus. Deren Mitglieder haben eine vergleichbare Kampfstärke wie niedrige Adlige. Rene, Mika und Lacus sind berücksichtigt mächtige Kämpfer, selbst innerhalb der Wache. Gewöhnliche Vampire Gewöhnliches Vampirvolk, dass von niederen Ahnen verwandelt wurde, wie z.B. zwanzigste oder neunzehnte Ahnen haben nicht die Befugnis Menschen in Vampire zu verwandeln. = Trivia * Alle Vampire, einschließlich Adlige und Vorfahren, waren einst Menschen * Vampire haben keinen Herzschlag und keine Körpertemperatur * Vampire haben keinen Sexualtrieb * Die Gesellschaft der Vampire weist Parallelen zur Kaiserlichen Armee auf. Beide werden von einer Aristokratie regiert, die einen permanenten Machtkampf bestreiten * Nur sechste Vorläufer und oben können an einer Ahnen Ratssitzung unter normalen Bedingungen teilnehmen. ** Abnorme Bedingungen schließen ein, wenn ein niedrigerer Vampir auf dem Schlachtfeld berichtet oder ein niedrigerer Vampir, wer die höchste Autorität in der Region ist. * Sie beziehen sich in der Regel auf die Menschen als "Viehbestand" anstatt sie mit ihren Namen zu benennen. * Für gewöhnlich schlafen Vampire in Särgen * Das Beißen von Menschen und Blut trinken, ist für Vampire wie Sex, Essen, Drang nach Wissen und ihre Neigung. * Zur Folter werden die Menschen und Vampire an Kreuze festgebunden * Der Fluch für die Vampire ist es für alle Ewigkeiten nicht zu sterben Referenzen Kategorie:Rassen Kategorie:Vampire